


The Gauge They Make Us

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Chronic Illness, Friendship, Hospitals, Human AU, M/M, Underage Drinking, bass swears a lot but its fine, everyones sad i guess, mostly disconnected garbage but well see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: Bass meets a guy in sunglasses at a bar and it all goes downhill from there





	1. So whether music or madness

Bass exhaled and let the smoke curl in the cold winter air. The dim light emanating from the bar windows barely provided much to see by, but he wasn’t going to be out there long. Just a quick smoke break, one more drink, and then he’d head home to his shitty apartment. He stared at the burnt end of the cigarette before dropping it on the ground and crushing it with his boot. 

The bar was lively that night. Many people in pairs or groups were chatting as music played from the speakers in the back. Bass however, came alone. Not that he cared. The less people the better he always thought. Besides, people here mostly ignored him. Which was why this bar was one of his favorites. That, and his fake ID usually did the trick. 

He took one more glance at the bar counter before heading back to his usual seat, but paused for a moment. There was some guy sitting in his usual spot. He looked barely younger than him, with messy brown hair and a dorky pair of sunglasses (at night no less). What really threw him off was how he was just sitting there with a glass of apple juice, doodling on a napkin. What a weirdo. Bass walked over and took the seat next to him. 

“Are you drinking apple juice by yourself? That’s fucking sad, dude,” Bass said. The other boy glanced up at him. He seemed surprised someone was talking to him. 

“Yeah I am. Do you have a problem with that?” He asked jokingly. 

“Yeah actually. Listen, because you look totally pathetic right now, I will go out of my way to buy you a drink.” The boy quickly shook his head. 

“You don’t have to do that- Besides I can't drink anyway.”

“Look, you drinking apple juice alone is just fucking sad. I’ll buy you a real drink,” he said, waving down the bartender. But the boy persisted. 

“No really I can’t drink- I’m sick-“

 

“What you got a fucking cold? Who cares?” He asked the bartender for two beers, showing him the fake ID. 

“No I mean really sick-“ Bass rolled his eyes as he slid him his drink. 

“Come on, you got the shits or something? One drink won’t hurt dude,” Bass persisted. He was cracking up about something. 

“No dude, like, I’m dying,” he said casually. Bass shrugged. 

“Well fine more beer for m- Wait did you say you’re dying?” Bass nearly spat out his drink. This guy was laughing at him now. 

“Yeah I am. Doctors say I shouldn’t drink. But I still like hanging out here. Nice atmosphere,” he shrugged, sipping his apple juice. Bass was thrown off by how casually he was about his own mortality. What the fuck was with this guy. 

Bass had never seen him before, but now he just came in as if he’d been coming here his whole life. 

“You like coming here? I’ve never seen you in my fucking life.”

“Nope. First time here actually,” he said while returning to drawing on a napkin. Bass hated this guy, yet wanted to know more about him. He seemed...too trusting. Like he didn’t care at all. Yet behind all that, there was something mysterious about him. God, Bass felt stupid just for thinking that. 

“So weirdo, you got a name?” Bass said, halfway through one of the beers. 

“Yeah,” he said absentmindedly. He didn’t elaborate. Bass was starting to lose his patience with this guy. 

“Well are you gonna fucking share or leave me to guess,” he said irately. He suddenly wished he was drunk. If only he didn’t have to work tomorrow. 

“Huh, oh sorry,” he said quickly. “It’s Blues, my name is Blues.” He quickly shoved the napkin in his pocket. 

Bass started on the second beer. “Well Blues, you’ve got some fucking balls sitting in my usual spot.” Blues cocked his head. 

“Well you weren’t using it. I just walked in and here it was, prime for sitting. Free real estate.” Bass rolled his eyes. His expression was obscured by the sunglasses, but Bass could tell he enjoyed making fun of him. 

“Smart ass,” he mumbled. The nerve of this guy. Bass almost found it amusing. He probably would if he was drunk. He was mostly trying not to find it endearing. Bass wasn’t exactly the talkative type, but here he was having a conversation with some jerk who happened to take his seat. 

“You from around here?” He asked. Not that he cared, but he felt like he had to know more about this guy. Blues took another sip of his apple juice. 

“Outside the city,” he stated. He didn’t seem that interested in this topic. 

“And how’d you get out here,” Bass questioned. Blues turned away. 

“I dunno. I left home, just kinda kept going. Doesn’t really matter though. Now I’m here,” he said dejectedly. Bass changed the subject. 

“You go to college out here?” Bass felt weird taking such an interest in him, but Blues didn’t seem to automatically hate him with every fiber of his being. That, and his morbid curiosity got the better of him. Blues laughed a bit at his question. 

“Nah, I don’t have time for college.” Bass was a little worried by his phrasing, but didn’t really press. 

“Do you?” Blues asked. 

“When I feel like it,” he said, sipping his beer. 

“You just don’t go when you don’t feel like it?”

“Yeah. I don’t give a shit. Once my fucking dad stops paying for college I’m done with this place for good,” he muttered. Blues seemed more interested now. 

“Do you...hate your dad?” Bass almost spat out his drink again. He was gonna fucking lose it. 

“Wh- that’s not your business,” he growled. Blues threw his hands up defensively. 

“Ok, ok, bad topic,” he said. “Alright well...you got a job or something?” He quickly tried to change the subject. Bass calmed down a bit. 

“I uh...I work part time at an animal shelter,” he said, a little embarrassed. No one really knew about it. Besides, no one from school ever went there, so it was easy to keep secret. He had to keep up his tough guy persona somehow. Blues perked up. 

“You work at an animal shelter? Dude that sounds awesome!” Bass drummed his fingers against the bar counter. Why was he telling him all this? Wasn’t he the one asking questions a second ago? Bass finished his beer before checking the time. Jesus Christ it was later than he thought. 

“Yeah, I do. But don’t tell anyone or I’ll punch you in the face or something,” he said, even more embarrassed. “Well uh, it’s late man so, I’m gonna go. I’ll probably see you around or whatever,” he said standing up. 

“You might,” Blues started, “but just in case would you take this?” he asked, before taking out another napkin and writing furiously on it, and holding it out to him. Bass gave him a puzzled look before taking it. It was covered in some doodles, but in the center, written in messy handwriting was a phone number. Bass looked back at Blues, but found he had already walked out the door.


	2. Live by one of the two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass reflects on what he knows about Blues

Bass wasn’t sure how long Blues had been crashing on his couch. He wasn’t even sure how long they had been hanging out. Bass seemed to recall dialing the number he had been given on the napkin one night out of sheer boredom. Or maybe because he was drunk. But the next thing he knew him and Blues were almost inseparable.

At first Bass had just made him leave after a few hours of Blues scrolling through Netflix until Bass took the remote from him, or Bass would toss him a game controller and they would play whatever Bass had in the console. But somehow Blues always found his way back, and Bass would sigh and let him stay for a few hours. He hated to admit it, but he liked the company. Not that he needed it. 

Eventually Bass stopped trying to force him to leave. Bass would notice how tired he looked, or they way he’d try to force back a cough. He’d just sigh and let him sleep on the couch before Blues apologized in the morning and Bass insisted it was no big deal. Blues would continue to say sorry for being a burden, and Bass would tell him to shut up and play video games or something. 

But then again, Bass didn’t really mind having someone to hang out with. Blues was certainly...interesting. At least him and Bass had a lot of the same interests. Or, that’s what Bass assumed. Blues seemed excited about almost anything. He would always go along with whatever Bass suggested, and he would never seem to mind. Bass would almost say he was fond of him. Maybe he even almost considered him a friend. 

Maybe even a friend enough to let him have the spare key. 

“Y-you’re giving me this?” He looked surprised when Bass handed him an envelope containing the key. 

“Yeah. Don’t lose it,” Bass mumbled. It felt...weird to trust someone like this. But Blues already came over all the time. It was just easier for both of them if he had a key. Blues looked like he was on the verge of tears. But then again it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. 

“Bass I- do you really want me to have this?” 

“Yeah, I do, you loser,” Bass said, embarrassed. Maybe it would have been easier if he wasn’t so formal about it. Blues took out the key from the crumpled envelope and held it in his hand. 

“Bass...why are you giving me this? I thought you wanted me to get out of here as soon as possible…” 

“What? Dude, I never said that. Besides...you’re kinda...sort of...maybe my best friend or whatever.” His only friend actually, but that was beside the point. “Listen just- just take it, ok?” Blues turned the key around him his hand. 

“Wow um...thanks Bass...this really means a lot…” 

“Dude you’re already crashing on my couch all the time. You might as well be able to get in if I’m not here.” It was a common occurrence for Blues to wait outside Bass’ door for him to come home. Whenever he went out drinking, or on the rare night he’d actually go to school, he’d often come back and find Blues sitting in the hall outside the door. And Bass would just sigh and let him in, and they would hang out like normal. 

Bass didn’t know where Blues lived. He kind of wondered if he lived anywhere. But he never asked. The night they met he picked up on the fact that where he came from was a sensitive topic. But Blues was still pretty young. He’d only turned 18 recently, a fact he’d accidentally let slip. So there had to be some people who missed him, right?

Then again, Bass didn’t really care all that much. Blues put the key back in the envelope. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, pushing up his sunglasses and revealing the mismatched colors underneath. Something else he had accidentally let slip. Blues never seemed to share things about himself on purpose. But Bass never pressed. Maybe that’s why Blues liked him so much. 

“I- I really can’t believe you’d give this to me...Bass is there anything I could-“  
“Just don’t lose it,” Bass repeated. “And um, if you ever need to...you can come here ok…?” Bass tried to hide the embarrassment in his voice. Blues laughed a bit.  
“Y-yeah...ok I- I will. Are you sure you don’t mind-“  
“Dude for like the millionth time- you already basically live here. Might as well make it official. Hell, there’s even a spare room if you want it-“ Blues looked taken aback.  
“Are you- are you serious?”  
“Sure, why the hell not. Fuck lets do it. Get all your shit and move into the spare room.” Blues cracked a smile.  
“Y-yeah...ok. Let’s do it then. Why not?”  
Bass didn’t know what he was saying, but he didn’t really care. He trusted Blues enough to let him in, to give him a key. Why not just let him move in? It didn’t really matter if he paid rent or not. Whether he admitted it or not, Bass mostly just enjoyed the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohgshfjfbd here’s more it’s like really late but-  
> More to come hopefully soon but I’ve got stuff going on and too many ideas  
> Also every headcanon that blues has heterochromia is very Valid  
> Anyway- forces may be conspiring against me but take this


	3. Go on fill your heart up with gladness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many

Blues was 12 when they found out he was sick. Very sick. Rock and Roll were young, but they couldn’t forget that night. The night they’d come closest to losing their brother. The first of many. The night they’d learned their brother, the one who’d seemed so strong, wasn’t. They were 8 years old. 

Blues had been sick that day. For a few days actually. It was just a cold. Blues had woken up with a small fever that morning. He’d stayed home from school. Overall he’d seemed fine. He came downstairs, talked to his siblings, ate something. He seemed fine. 

Things went on like normal for a while. Blues caught up on his school work, cracked dumb jokes with his siblings, talked to his dad when he got home from work. It was routine. Like any other day. 

He’d curled up on the couch, surrounded by a mound of pillows and blankets. He shivered and pulled one of the blankets further around him. He looked a little more flushed, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He took some more ibuprofen and brushed it off. He’d been dealing with it all day. He’d be fine. 

Later that night he’d started coughing. It wasn’t the same way he’d been coughing before. They were deep, and they wracked his whole body. He was hunched over, and he leaned heavily against the wall, riding out the fit. He quickly recovered, insisting he was fine. And they believed him. Just a cold, he would be fine in a day or two. 

Blues looked exhausted as he swayed up the stairs, dragging his feet, one arm slung over the banister, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose. He was just tired, the rest of his family reasoned. Just another symptom. They all followed soon after. 

It was late that night. 2 am. Rock and Roll had been woken up. There was a sound from Blues’ room. He’d cried out in pain. They looked at each other before rushing into his room. 

Moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating his pained features. Blues was curled up on his side, clutching at his chest. His breathing was harsh and uneven, like he could barely get any air in his lungs. Roll felt his forehead before quickly retracting her hand. He was burning up. 

Rock ran to their fathers room, while Roll stayed behind. She held his hand, and tried to tell him he’d be ok. He held her hand tighter, wincing and clutching tighter at the fabric of his shirt. Roll felt tears prick at her eyes and quickly wiped them away with her free hand. 

He could barely open his eyes, let alone focus on her face. He squeezed her hand and barely choked out her name. She quickly nodded, smoothing out his hair and feeling the heat coming off him. “You’ll be alright,” she told him. “This will pass.”

Rock and their father ran back into the room moments later. He was still wearing his lab coat and his wrinkled shirt, up late working on plans for projects he never built. He slowly approached Blues and put a hand on his cheek. Blues whimpered and leaned into the hand before Light took it away. 

“We-we have to take Blues to a hospital,” he managed to say after what felt like a long time. 

“But-but it’s so far away-out in the city..,” Roll reminded him. Light took in a shaky breath. 

“It’s-he can’t stay here...this is-this is bad…” They all stood in silence for a moment. Roll turned back to Blues and saw the fear in his fevered eyes. She had always loved the colors of his eyes. It felt wrong to see them so pained. 

Light walked over to Blues and picked him up. Blues whimpered and let out a pained gasp. Light held him tighter. “We-we have to leave now. Rock, Roll, I don’t know when-“

“Please-can’t we come?” Roll pleaded. 

“Y-yeah...we-we can’t just stay here...we have to be there for Blues..,” Rock added. Light looked between them. Blues groaned and his head lolled back. Light sighed. 

“Alright. But hurry now-we have to leave quickly,” he said before making his way downstairs, holding his firstborn close. Rock and Roll trailed behind him, worry evident on their faces. Light made his way to the car, laying Blues in the passenger seat. He curled up and hissed in pain. Rock and Roll climbed into the back. 

None of them said anything as Light started the car. And no one spoke on the car ride there-save for the painful sound of Blues’ harsh breathing combined with his pained groaning. And Rock and Roll just watched as their father carried Blues in and he was admitted to the emergency room. 

They all sat in the waiting room for a long time after that. That’s when it got hazy. Rock and Roll refused to sleep, and Light didn’t ask them to. Eventually, a doctor came back out and asked for their father. He didn’t let them come with him. They went into the hall. Rock and Roll didn’t ask each other what they were talking about. 

Light came back with tears in his eyes. He looked between the twins before shakily taking a breath and telling them the news. Blues was dying. He wouldn’t make it past 15. He had a rare heart condition that severely damaged his immune system. Any disease would be deadly to him. And eventually it would kill him. 

Rock and Roll couldn’t hear anything. They listened to what their father had told them, but it felt to them like their ears were ringing after hearing a sound that was too loud. 

“Wh-what-no...no that can’t-please don’t tell me that’s really what it is…” Time felt slow to Roll as she choked out those words. 

“H-he’s-he’s dying…?” Rock put it less eloquently, but had the same idea. Light looked away. 

“It’s-I know I-I don’t know what-“ Light tried his best to choke back his tears. But he was losing his son. Rock and Roll put their arms around him. He hugged them back. They waited all night with baited breath for more updates. It felt like torture. Until the doctor came back. 

“It’s-we’ve stabilized him for now. But-do be careful. He’s on a lot of pain killers and-and he doesn’t know yet…” They all rushed into the room. Blues was curled up on his side, facing away from them. 

“Hey Blues…” Rock approached him first. Blues perked up and turned around. There were dark circles under his eyes. He looked pale. “Hey-“ he smiled. 

They didn’t know if he knew. And if he did he didn’t say anything. They stayed with him that night. And the next few nights after that. They didn’t know what would happen. Every slight cough-every little thing-it felt like a death sentence. But that’s how it all began. The cold that almost took their brother away. And it wasn’t the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this one in mind for a while but as always proper ending elude me


	4. Not a moment too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re closer than they think

Bass stumbled up the stairs in a drunken haze. He gripped the banister with shaky hands and fumbled for his keys, nearly tripping over the last step. He barely managed to fish them out of his pocket before standing in front of the door for what felt like hours, fumbling with the lock. 

Blues sat on the couch watching old movies. Bass asked if he wanted to come to the bar that night, but Blues was feeling a little under the weather and decided to stay behind. Bass told him to suit himself. He peeked up when he heard the lock click. Bass had been gone a while and Blues was starting to feel lonely. 

However his hopes diminished when he heard Bass fumble with the lock for five minutes before stumbling into the apartment. He smelled of alcohol and his knuckles were bruised and bloodied. There was a scratch leaking blood down his face. Bass closed the door and leaned against it, throwing his head back. 

“You’re drunk-,” Blues commented. 

“Only a little,” Bass replied, slurring his words a bit. He didn’t move from his position. Blues sighed and threw the blanket off himself before standing up. 

“I knew I should have gone with you…,” he muttered before sitting Bass on the couch. Bass offered little resistance. He slumped over on the couch, slurring strings of phrases Blues didn’t understand. Blues quickly got up and went to the bathroom to find the first aid kit. 

He’d had to make use of it a few times, and became familiar with its contents. And of course that meant keeping it stocked as well. He pulled it out of the cabinet and returned to Bass’ side. Bass had since takes up an extremely slouched position, and is legs hung completely off the couch. Blues laughed a bit and sat him up. 

Bass again, didn’t put up a fight. 

“Why ‘re you helping me..?” he slurred. 

“Because you’re my friend,” Blues replied before opening the first aid kit and getting out some disinfectant and a bandage. Blues got a rag out as well and poured some of the disinfectant on it. 

“Thas-no that can't be right...I don’t have friends-everyone hates me…” he said. Blues applied the disinfectant to the cut on his face and began cleaning it. Bass winces and tried to pull away, but Blues put a hand on his face and gently pulled him back. He got a proper look at the cut. It was deep. Blues sighed and wiped away the rest of the blood on Bass’ face. 

“Well for one-I don’t hate you,” Blues said. He put down the bloodied rag and grabbed the bandage. 

“What-no...you have to hate me-I was-fuck I was so mean to you…” Blues paused for a moment. 

“Bass no-I know we don’t know each other all that well but-you’ve been really nice to me-I mean you even let me stay here...I-Bass I have no reason to hate you…” Bass looked away. 

“I-fuck...no one's ever said that before...Blues-do you mean that…?” Blues smiled a bit. 

“Yeah-I do...thank you Bass…” Bass turned back towards Blues, and leaned towards him. Blues felt a blush creep onto his face. 

“Your eyes-they’re fucking gorgeous. I’ve never seen anything like it-“ Blues looked away, blushing hard. 

“I-you’re still drunk-you should get to bed…” Blues put the bandage on Bass’ face before helping him up. He’d deal with the rest of this when Bass wasn’t wasted. He helped Bass back to his room and sat him on his bed. 

Blues turned to leave. 

“Thanks Blues…” 

Blues turned back towards Bass, smiling softly. 

“Of course Bass…”

He turned out the light and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it’s 1am and also two characters in one day-I’m a mad man


	5. Should we ration the reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a knock at bass’ door

It was 1:00 AM when Bass heard a knock at his door. 

Bass shouldn’t have been awake, and if he was right then Blues really shouldn’t be awake either. Bass put down the beer bottle in his hand and walked across the piles of clothes and trash towards the door. 

Bass cracked open the door, and moonlight flooded from the hallway into his room. Blues was standing there. He looked huddled. Small. He averted his gaze and looked down at the floor. “Are you ok?” Bass asked cautiously. 

“Um...yeah, sorry to bother you...I just..,” he trailed off. “It’s-it’s fine-what’s wrong?” Blues fidgeted with his hands. Even in the darkness Bass could see the dark circles under his eyes. There were tear stains on his cheeks. Blues shook his head and Bass began to worry. 

“No it’s-I’m sorry…I’ll just-I’ll just go-“ he turned to leave. Bass barely processed he was reaching for Blues until he grabbed his wrist. Blues looked back and Bass could see more tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped them away but they continued to fall. Bass looked down at his hand and let go with some hesitation. 

“No it’s...Blues you can tell me….” Blues stood in the hallway for a moment. He looked unsure, glancing at his room and then back at Bass. He hesitated. He took a shaky breath and stepped back towards Bass. “It’s...it’s stupid but-I had a nightmare…”

Bass had experience with this. It was part of the reason he didn’t really sleep any more. He wondered what kind of nightmare would leave Blues like this. He shook the thought out of his head. 

“That’s-that’s not stupid,” Bass managed. Blues looked up at him and quickly wiped tears from his eyes. “I-you don’t think so..?” Bass shook his head. He sighed, leaning in the doorway. 

“No...I-I understand...do you want to talk about it?” Blues looked surprised. “You-no...it was just-my dad-sorry it’s-stupid-“ Bass was worried by the admission that it had to do with Blues’ dad, but didn’t press. “Hey-it’s ok. Listen-I know I’m no good at this stuff but-you can always talk to me if you want.”

Blues shifted awkwardly on his feet. Bass could see his eyes between his bangs in the pale light. Such nice colors-he didn’t like seeing them filled with tears. He nearly smacked himself when he realized what he’d thought. Blues wasn’t-Blues was barely his friend. He shouldn’t think that way. 

“I-I can’t...I can’t talk about it yet...but thank you…” Bass shook himself from his thoughts. “Um-yeah...no problem,” Bass choked out. Blues looked down at the floor and mumbled something Bass couldn’t hear. “Uh-sorry I didn’t-“ Blues looked up, embarrassed. “No it’s-never mind-it’s weird-“ he turned away. 

“Hey-no. What is it?” Bass stopped himself from reaching towards Blues this time. Blues turned back towards him, looking more embarrassed than upset. “It’s-would it be ok if I...if I stayed with you..,” Blues mumbled. 

Bass was a little thrown off. He almost felt like the wind was knocked out of him. But Bass didn’t want to see Blues so upset, whether he’d admit it or not. He contemplated the question for a moment, a million thoughts swirling in his head. 

“Y-yeah-that’s ok-“ he found himself blurting out. Blues looked surprised. “R-really? Are you sure…?” Bass slowly nodded. He glanced back inside his room. “Yeah-one second-“ he quickly shut the door and raced back into his room. 

Bass gathered all the clothes scattered on the floor and threw them into a pile in his closet. He gathered up all the beer bottles out in the open and threw them in the trash, before finding as many cigarette butts as possible and doing the same. He looked at his work before hoping it was good enough. He went back and opened the door. 

Blues was shuffling awkwardly in the hallway. He looked up when Bass opened the door. “Oh-I wasn’t sure you were coming back-“ Bass felt bad for keeping him waiting. A strange feeling. “Sorry-it was kind of a mess-you can come in-if you still want.” Blues looked embarrassed, but nodded. “I-thanks…”

Bass opened the door and let Blues in. He looked around a bit. Blues had never seen his room before. He turned back to Bass. “It smells like cigarettes in here.” Bass rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah um-sorry-“ Blues laughed a bit. “It’s ok-it’s not a big deal.” Bass found himself mildly relieved. 

Blues walked over and sat on the bed. “Um-thanks again...I didn’t think you would-“ Bass sat down next to him. “It’s ok,” he said awkwardly avoiding eye contact. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at him. Somehow he could feel Blues was smiling. 

“Um-is it ok if I-“ Bass turned back to him. “Yeah-go ahead-“ Blues nodded and layed down on the bed. He looked so small in it. Blues gathered the covers over himself and curled up. “Thanks-I’m sorry-I don’t want to intrude…” Bass looked at the moonlight illuminating the side of his face. “Don’t worry about it…” 

Blues smiled a bit. He looked exhausted. “Goodnight Blues…” Blues nodded tiredly. “Goodnight Bass…” Blues drifted off. He looked peaceful. Bass found himself reaching towards Blues without thinking. He gently put a hand on Blues’ head and combed his fingers through his hair. Bass didn’t know what he was thinking, but Blues hummed and leaned into his hand. 

“Cute,” Bass thought to himself. He paused for a second. He retracted his hand. What was he doing? Blues wasn’t-he shouldn’t-Bass didn’t know why he was doing this. Blues would probably be weirded out by this-he finally made a friend and he was going to ruin it. 

Blues mumbled a bit and curled up further. He had a distressed look on his face. Bass worried he was having another nightmare. He didn’t know what to do-but hesitantly reaches back and started playing with his hair again. Blues seemed to calm down. Bass sighed. He stayed that way for a few more hours, not caring when the sun came up and his head ached. 

Maybe for a while, just this was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m-


	6. To the charts that ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass and Blues have a talk

Blues came into the kitchen at 8 am that day. Which was odd to Bass, since he was usually a late sleeper. And Bass was as well, so when he found Blues practically falling asleep at the counter, he couldn’t help but be concerned. “Hey, are you ok?” Blues jumped and snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Oh-you’re up…,” Blues mumbled. He had dark lines under his eyes. Bass knew he had been having nightmares, but wasn’t sure if they had stopped since Blues’...visit. Bass dismissed the memory and sat next to Blues. “How long have you been out here?” Blues looked away. “I-I don’t know… awhile…” Blues pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked like he had a headache. 

“Have you eaten anything?” Blues sighed. Bass took that as a no. “Sorry-I’m just...tired…” Bass reached to put a hand on Blues’ shoulder, but quickly stopped himself. Blues didn’t seem to notice. Bass shook his head. He needed to stop overthinking.There was nothing to overthink. Why was he overthinking something so simple? He put his hand on Blues’ shoulder. “It’s ok…”

Blues looked back up at Bass. He scrubbed at his eyes and Bass realized he was crying again. Bass would walk by Blues’ room on nights he’d stay up too late and hear Blues muffled sobs from behind the door. He felt awful hearing him so upset. He wanted nothing more but to go in and comfort him. And he’d quickly shake the thought out of his mind and back away from the door. He’d lay awake all night secretly hoping Blues would knock on his door again.

Blues looked back down and wiped away his tears before they fell. Bass almost took his hand away, but forced himself to keep it together. “H-hey-it’s alright Blues…” Blues didn’t turn back to him. “Sorry…,” he mumbled. “I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me…” “There’s nothing wrong with you-“ Bass blurted out. Blues looked back up at him. More tears threatened to fall. Bass quickly pulled back. 

“Sorry-there’s nothing wrong with you-I just-I get it…” Blues’ expression softened. “What do you mean…?” Bass looked down. “You’re-you’re still having nightmares, right…?” Blues nodded. Bass sighed. “I-I used to have a lot of nightmares...about my dad-when I first moved out…” Blues looked worried. “Oh-Bass I’m sorry-“ Bass quickly shook his head. “It’s-it’s ok...that was a long time ago...but-if you want to talk about it...I understand…” Blues looked away.

“I-I have nightmares about my dad too…” Bass was surprised. “Oh-Blues I’m sorry…” Blues shook his head. “It’s ok it’s just-when I was young he would-he would force me to stay in the hospital a lot…” Bass recalled Blues mentioned he was dying. “Oh-Blues-“ Blues wiped away more tears. “I-it’s ok...I just-don’t want to go back...I don’t want to see him again…” Bass got worried at that. “Why would you have to go back..? You look fine…” Blues fiddled with his hands. “But for how much longer…” Bass barely heard him. 

Bass felt awful. He should have noticed Blues was feeling upset sooner. He should have done something sooner. Maybe he should have been the one to knock on Blues’ door. He was a horrible friend. Bass felt an ache in his chest at that word. Friend. He nearly smacked himself. Now was not the time. “Hey-it’s ok…” Blues sniffed and kept his eyes on the counter. “Sorry...I shouldn’t bother you with this…” Bass stayed quiet for a moment. 

“Blues-it’s really…it’s ok. You can talk to me whenever you need…” Blues looked up. He smiled a bit. Bass couldn’t help but smile too. “Thanks Bass...you’re a good friend…” Bass’ chest tightened. “Um...no problem…” Bass got up from the counter and walked over to the cabinet. He got out a couple bowls. “What cereal do you want?” Bass needed a distraction. “Um...I don’t know, whatever we have…” Bass settled for Cocoa Puffs. He handed Blues his bowl before getting his own. Blues looked more relaxed.

“Um...do you want to watch a movie?” Bass looked back at him. “Uh-sure” Blues smiled a bit. “You can pick...cause you had to put up with me…” Bass quickly shook his head. He picked at his cereal. “Nah-you go ahead. Just don’t pick anything too dorky.” Blues laughed a bit. They moved to the couch and Bass grinned when Blues picked out a sci-fi movie. Bass sat on the couch and Blues put on the movie. Bass quickly looked away when Blues sat down close to him. 

“This is so dorky dude-“ Blues laughed a bit. “It is not-it’s good…” Bass smiled a bit. Blues was sitting pretty close. Bass found himself paying attention to the movie. He couldn’t help but smile at how excited Blues got. What a dork. The movie ended and Blues quickly got up and took out the DVD. “Do you want to pick the next one?” Bass liked seeing Blues get excited. “No-you can pick.” Blues smiled excitedly. “Oh well-ok.” Blues picked another sci-fi movie. 

They went through a few movies that day. The afternoon passed by and Bass nearly forgot about the conversation they had earlier. Seeing Blues get excited made him relax a bit. And he didn’t really mind how little space was between him and Blues. The movie ended and Bass realized Blues hadn’t said anything in a while. He looked back at Blues. He’d fallen asleep. Bass laughed a bit before checking the time on his phone. 11 pm. 

Bass sighed. Blues’ head lolled to the side and Bass didn’t think he looked very comfortable. Bass got nervous. He couldn’t just leave Blues there, right? He debated with himself for nearly five minutes before taking a deep breath and picking Blues up off the couch. Blues curled up, and leaned closer to him in his arms. Bass quickly walked down the hall towards Blues’ room.

He sighed and set Blues down on his bed. Bass hadn’t been in Blues’ room too many times. He never noticed how empty it was. Bass looked back at Blues. He curled up and mumbled something in his sleep. Bass reached over and put the cover over him. Blues relaxed a bit. Bass sighed. Blues looked so peaceful. The moonlight streamed through the space between the curtains and illuminated his face. Just like that night in his room. Bass leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

Bass quickly stepped back. He shook his head. Blues was his friend. He even said so himself. Bass felt like he was going to burst. He quickly went towards the door. Bass paused in the doorway when Blues mumbled his name. He glanced back at Blues. Part of him wanted to stay.

Bass left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehe


	7. Of this I’ve never been sure

Bass should have noticed sooner. 

He knew Blues was sick. Blues said so himself when they first met. But he never really realized how bad it was. It didn’t hit him until he saw for himself. He should have known. Blues was dying. 

Blues muffled a cough. Bass didn’t think much of it. He should have. Blues coughed again and bass glanced at him. Blues notices and looked away, quickly stifling another cough. 

“Are you ok-?” Bass asked cautiously. Blues didn’t look at him. “I’m fine-sorry-“ Blues sank into the couch. “Are you sure-we probably have some cough drops or something-“ Blues shook his head. “I’ll-I’ll be fine-“ Before Bass could press any further Blues quickly got up and left for his room. 

Bass watched him leave and felt his chest tighten. Something was up with Blues. For a few days actually. 

He sat further away from him than usual. He was tense and on guard. He barely even spoke let alone looked at him. Bass buried his face in his hands. God, he was so stupid. 

What if he knew? He knew didn’t he. Something twisted inside him. Bass cursed to himself and shook his head. He sat up, running a hand through his hair. This needed to stop. Whatever he was feeling-he needed to stop. Blues was the first person to tolerate him in ages-of course he ruined it. 

Bass couldn’t focus on whatever movie they had been watching. He let Blues pick again. He must really not want to be around him anymore. He shook his head. Stop thinking like that. 

What else should he have expected? He drove everyone away one way or another. Why would Blues be any different? Just because he stuck around longer? Because he laughed at his dumb jokes? Because he would mumble things about how Bass was the only person who cared about him? Because he made Bass feel-

Bass couldn’t take it anymore. Turning off the Tv, he went to the fridge, and took out a couple beers. He didn’t care if he was working tomorrow. He trudged to his room, already starting on the first bottle. 

Bass collapsed on the bed, taking another sip and staring up at the ceiling. He wished he was drunk already. “I’m so fucking stupid..,” he mumbled to himself. He wondered if Blues would want to move out. Why wouldn’t he-Bass made things awkward. He was probably too uncomfortable to be around him anymore. 

Bass finished the first bottle and dropped it to the floor with the others. He opened the second without missing a beat and took a drink. He looked back at the empty space in the bed. Ever since Blues stayed that one night-his bed felt too big. He felt like breaking something. 

Without thinking he threw the bottle as hard as he could at the wall. The sound of glass shattering brought him out of his thoughts. Bass quickly sat up and cursed at the dent in the wall and broken glass on the floor. He stood up, examining the damage. “Great-“ he mumbled as he left to get a broom. 

As stopped as he passed Blues’ room. Bass heard coughing from behind the door. It sounded deep and painful. Bass felt his heart sink. “Blues-are you ok-“ he asked, knocking on the door. He heard the coughing get muffled, but it didn’t stop. “F-fine-“ he heard Blues choke out. 

That did nothing to ease his worry. “Are you sure..? There’s probably some cough medicine around here-“ he felt worried that Blues hadn’t answered the door. “It’s-it’s ok-“ Bass sighed and stepped away from the door. “I-ok...sorry for bugging you-“ No answer. Bass would have walked away if he didn’t hear the sound of Blues hitting the floor. 

Bass cursed and opened the door to Blues room without thinking. Blues lay on the floor in a heap, shivering with his arms wrapped around himself. Bass took in the sight for a moment. Blues started coughing again, his whole body shook as he gasped for air. Bass snapped out of it and quickly knelt by Blues. 

Blues curled up as the coughing fit went on, and Bass could only rub circles in his back as Blues rode it out. Blues took shuddering breathes and choked out “I-I’m ok...sorry-“ Bass was taken aback. “What-no-why are you apologizing-“ Blues shook his head. “I-I should have known this would happen...you shouldn’t have to deal with this...I-“ he was interrupted by more coughing. 

Bass didn’t know what to do. “I-Blues I’m taking you to the hospital-“ he moved to pick Blues up. Blues grabbed his wrist with a shaky hand. “No-“ was all he could manage. “Blues-this looks bad. You shouldn’t stay here-“ Blues shook his head. “Please…” Blues weakly held onto Bass’ wrist. 

Blues looked exhausted, but his eyes held fear. Bass almost considered simply placing him back on his bed. But Blues looked so flushed, and his skin was pale. Bass felt guilty as he picked Blues up. He felt too warm. He was too light. “I’m sorry Blues” Blues whimpered. “Please...don’t…” Bass felt like his heart was breaking. 

Bass tried to ignore Blues’ shivering and weak protests as he carried Blues out of the apartment and to his car. Blues shakily tried to push himself away from him, but Bass just held him tighter. He ignored all the looks he got from passerby’s as he carefully placed Blues in the passenger seat and drove to the hospital. 

The rest felt like a blur. Bass remembered Blues not even protesting as he carried him in. He guessed he had passed out. He didn’t get to check. As soon as he walked in Blues was taken out of his arms and Bass could only watch as he was pulled into the Emergency Room. The paperwork was forced into his hands and Bass could only sit in the waiting room and shakily fill everything out the best he could. 

Bass realized he didn’t know much about Blues. He came to the startling realization that he didn’t even know his last name. Bass cursed to himself, feeling even more stupid. Blues was so secretive. He hated letting things slip. But he knew Blues was sick. He should have noticed sooner. Of course he was wrapped up in his own stupid-

Bass put down the pen and gave up on the paperwork. He’d deal with it later. Bass sank in his chair and watched as other groups or families waited anxiously for news about their loved ones. Bass was the only one by himself. One by one they all left. Some received news, others left dejectedly. Bass didn’t know what to do. He stayed all night. He didn’t care if he has work tomorrow. 

Bass woke up to someone shaking him. 

“You’re the one who brought in Blues Light, aren’t you?” A doctor stood above him. Bass sat up straight. “Y-yes-what happened? Is he ok-w-wait...how do you know him-“ the doctor sighed. “He’s been here before-for a long time actually. We’ve stabilized his condition. You may speak to him if you wish-“ Bass was out of the waiting room before they could continue. 

The doctor quickly led him to Blues’ room and Bass quietly thanked them before going in. 

Blues lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to a IV and a heart monitor, staring at the ceiling. He still looked pale, but the flush was gone from his cheeks. He was missing his sunglasses. He looked tired. Bass stepped towards him. 

“Hey man-are you feeling ok…?” Blues quickly turned to him. He smiled softly and Bass really hoped it was genuine. “I’m-I’m better...I’m sorry-I was kind of out of it earlier...I don’t remember much…” Bass approached the bed. “It’s-its ok...you seemed out of it…” Blues sighed. “Sorry-that must have been awful to deal with…” Bass found a nearby chair and pulled it next to Blues’ bed. 

“It’s-it’s ok...you scared me-you didn’t want me to bring you here…” Blues looked away. “I-oh...sorry…” Blues hands clenched the sheets. “It’s-it’s ok-I’m just...glad you’re alright…” Bass sat still for a moment, looking down at Blues’ hand. He reached out and put his hand over Blues’. 

Blues didn’t look at him, but carefully relaxed his grip on the sheet and turned his hand so he was holding Bass’. Bass felt his heart skip a beat. “Blues I-“ Blues put a hand over his face and choked out a sob. 

“Oh-Blues-“ Blues shook his head. “Sorry I-fuck-he’s going to find me here-“ Bass was confused for a moment. “Blues I-you mean your dad?” Blues nodded, and Bass saw tears on his cheeks. “He-they’re going to tell him I’m here-he’s going to force me to stay...Bass I-I can’t-I just...want to stay with you…”

“Oh-Blues…” Blues looked down. “I-sorry-“ Bass held his hand a little tighter. “Don’t apologize…” Blues looked back at him and quickly scrubbed the tears from his eyes. “I-“ Bass shook his head. “It’s ok...I know you don’t want to see him again...I won’t-I won’t leave you alone ok…?” Blues was quiet for a moment. 

“Thank you Bass…” he said quietly. Bass smiled a bit. “Of course…” Blues looked down at their hands and Bass could have sworn he saw him blush. “I-I was kind of scared...when I saw I was back here but-thanks...for not leaving…” Bass looked down at their hands. 

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehheheheheheheheheh   
> Huhuhuhuhuhu

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHHH WOW THIS IS STUPID BUT SOMETIMES YOU GOTTA MAKE SOME GARBAGE YOU KNOW
> 
> and also Huge Damn Thank You to SimmeringSun, who as always is the life blood for all my ideas thank you and ilu-


End file.
